Madness
by Malale
Summary: [Oneshot] Beso mis mejillas y me pasó una mano cariñosa por el pelo. Se un buen niño, Takaochan' Me susurró al oído Su sonrisa se ensancho, volviéndose terrorífica. Y sus manos me empujaron con fuerza, haciéndome rodar escaleras abajo


_Beyblade__ no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, así que den gracias al cielo o al infierno por ello._

**_Advertencia:_**_ Situaciones duras y escenas de violencia y sangre. Si no te crees capaz para leerlo no lo hagas, yo no me responsabilizo._

**Madness****.**

Su cara me sonreía a mí. Me miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Yo temblaba bajo esa mirada. Era muy pequeño. Creo que era días antes de que cumpliera los dos años.

Beso mis mejillas y me paso una mano cariñosa por el pelo. Me susurro al oído que fuera un buen niño Su sonrisa se ensancho aun más, volviéndose terrorífica.

Y sus manos me empujaron con fuerza, haciéndome rodar escaleras abajo hasta el final.

Me acuerdo como bajaba las escaleras despacio y me recogía en sus brazos, comprobando mi estado. Y yo gimoteaba en silencio por el dolor.

Me acuerdo de cómo susurraba mi nombre despacio. "Buen niño, Takao-chan. Eres el niño favorito de mam

Y volvía a subirme a lo alto de las inmensas escaleras, volvía a besar mis mejillas y volvía a hacerme caer. Hasta que mi hombro se dislocó.

Y después me llevó al hospital, llorando muy angustiada a los doctores para que me atendieran. Y se desvivía cuidándome el tiempo que estaba convaleciente. Para todo el mundo era la madre perfecta.

Eso era lo que deseaba. Que todos la considerarán la madre perfecta. Era su único propósito.

Por eso, cuando yo nací me llevó con ella muy lejos de mi padre, mi hermano y mi abuelo. Quería tenerme solo para ella. Para ser la madre perfecta.

Yo solo se lo que paso por conversaciones a medias que escuchaba a escondidas, muy entrada la noche. Se que cuando Hitoshi nació también le hizo una vez algo parecido. Mi aniki solo tenía unas pocas semanas y ella lo dejo una noche fría sin mantas y al lado de la ventana para que se resfriara. Hitoshi estuvo hospitalizado dos semanas. Pero el abuelo lo descubrió. Según se hubo un problema muy grande. Mi abuelo quería que se alejara de su nieto, pero mi padre seguía enamorado de ella. Además, no podía culparla.

Mi madre estaba loca.

La vigilaban muy de cerca, para que no le hiciera nada a niisan. Por eso Hitoshi no lleva las marcas como yo. Pero cuando volvió a quedarse embarazada decidió encargarse sola de mí.

Quería ser libre para poder seguir actuado como la madre perfecta. Desapareció conmigo sin dejar rastro. Y mi vida empezó siendo una pesadilla.

Ella adoraba que la alabaran, que le dijeran la madre tan consagrada que era. Siempre preocupada y sacrificada por mí. Y yo no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Creía que lo que ella hacía era lo que hacían todas las madres.

Siempre temblaba ante sus caricias. Tenía pavor a su mirada y me encogía de miedo en su presencia.

Ella me trataba como un preciado obsequio, delicado y frágil. Me arropaba en sus brazos, sentándome en su falda y acariciando mi cabello. Susurrándome palabras de aprecio con una voz que me helaba la sangre.

"Eres un buen niño. Mi niño favorito. Solo estamos tú y yo, Takao-chan. Ellos no me dejaban ser una buena madre. Pero ahora lo soy, gracias a ti"

Yo siempre miraba un punto lejano cuando ella me hablaba. Si la miraba le tendría aun más miedo. Cuando sus brazos me rodeaban siempre me apretaban con fuerza, demasiada, dejándome marcas y cardenales. Cuando se inclinaba para alcanzar mi escasa altura su pelo oscuro le caía por el rostro dándole un aire fantasmal.

Cada vez que estaba en su regazo deseaba irme a cualquier otro lugar. Sobre todo si me sonreía. Cuando sonreía yo ya sabía que es lo que venía. Una vez se levanto con violencia, haciéndome caer y golpearme la cabeza contra una mesa. Me pusieron siete puntos esa vez.

Todo el mundo me miraba entre el regaño y la tristeza. Todos creían que yo era un niño muy activo que nunca se estaba quieto y que lo único que hacía era caerme y golpearme, haciendo que mi pobre madre se preocupara.

"Debes ser un niño bueno, chibi" me decían las vecinas. Y yo me quedaba mirándolas extraño, puesto que hacía todo lo que creía que era portarse bien. No hablaba con nadie de lo que pasaba dentro de la casa. Creo que por ese entonces no sabía hablar. Entendía perfectamente las palabras, pero no lograba que tomaran forma en mi boca.

Era el muñeco perfecto. Pequeño y mudo. Manejable y silencioso. No daba problemas, solo los recibía.

En las noches de invierno mi madre me quitaba las mantas y el pijama y dejaba la ventana abierta. El frío invadía todo mi cuarto. Una vez para combatirlo me escondí en el armario. Pero a la mañana siguiente al descubrirlo se enfado.

Fue la primera y única vez que me pego sin esa sonrisa macabra en la cara. Fue la primera vez que la vi furiosa. Y el pánico me invadió silenciosamente

"¡¡Debes ser un buen niño para que yo sea una madre perfecta!!" me gritaba mientras me abofeteaba.

Esa vez no fuimos al medico. No entendía muy bien el porqué, ya que ella adoraba ir y preguntar que podía hacer por mi salud, llamar la atención hacia ella, aunque el que se encontrara mal fuera yo.

Desde ese día yo siempre dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera. No lloraba, excepto cuando el dolor era demasiado grande. Siempre andaba cogido de su mano, mirando a la nada. Solo me movía cuando me lo decía. Solo actuaba cuando ella quería. Me convertí en el niño perfecto.

No quería volver a verla enfadada.

Durante eso primeros años de mi vida estuve más tiempo enfermo y con heridas que el resto de mi vida. Cuando la situación se volvía sospechosa, nos íbamos a otra ciudad y vuelta a empezar, cada vez más lejos de mi familia.

Todas las cosas que me hizo las tango gravadas como en fuego en mi memoria. Con todo detalle. Y por mucho que lo intente, no logro borrarlas. Nunca lo lograré.

Huesos rotos, infecciones, enfermedades, anemia, cortes, golpes…

Cicatrices pequeñas por mi cuerpo, casi invisibles para la vista. Excepto para la mía.

¿Cuantas veces me dejo caer?. ¿Cuantas veces me sonreía y me abrazaba?. ¿Cómo era posible que la ternura se mezclara con los golpes, que palabras de amor salían de una boca mientras que su mano te destrozaba por dentro y por fuera?. ¿A que grado llego su locura?.

A uno muy alto, es lo único que se.

Toda su atención estaba concentrada en mí. Durante los tres primeros años de mi vida tuve una sombra de sonrisa macabra envolviéndome hasta asfixiarme.

Pero todo cambió un día.

Volvíamos muy entrada la noche a la casa después de que nos dieran el alta en el hospital. Llevaba mi cabeza vendada y un globo azul marino con las palabras "Feliz cumpleaños" escritas en blanco. Había estado interno una semana, cumpliendo mi onomástica entre las blancas paredes ya tan conocidas.

Esa vez me había golpeado la nuca con el borde de la bañera y estuve inconsciente dos días. Pero no fue un resbalón.

Mi mirada seguía perdida al frente mientras intentaba ignorar la fuerza que ejercía sobre mi pequeña mano mientras me guiaba.

Y pasó todo muy deprisa. Una sombra salió de uno de los callejones y golpeó a mi madre, empujándola hacia una pared con violencia y llevándome a mí en el proceso, ya que seguía sujetándome con fuerza.

Quien nos ataco fue un hombre con la mirada vidriosa y apestando a licor. El tipo no dijo nada, solo volvió a arremeter contra mi progenitora y pude alcanzar a ver un brillo antes de que ella se apartara a tiempo arrastrándome a mí.

El hombre enseño un enorme cuchillo de cocina que había escondido entre sus maltrechas ropas. Parecía furioso ante el hecho de que ella lo hubiera esquivado, como un cazador frustrado.

Tenía mucho miedo. Ese hombre me espantaba. Alcé mi vista para mirar a mi madre, no sabiendo que hacer y lo que vi me dejo aun más asustado.

Sonreía. Tenía la misma sonrisa que me mostraba cada vez que me hacía daño, pero esta vez no iba dirigida a mi persona, sino al alcohólico. Su mirada reflejaba una locura en estado puro, nunca vista antes y un reguero de sangre se deslizaba por su rostro provocado por la herida en la frente producto del choque con la pared, dándole un aire aun más espantoso.

Si el tipo no hubiera estado tan ciego por los efectos de la bebida hubiera salido corriendo ante esa cara.

Mi madre me soltó la mano y me aparto suavemente hacía atrás. Yo no me moví ni un ápice, con los brazos a los lados y el globo revoloteando por encima de mi cabeza, representando una burda ironía con sus palabras escritas. Mi expresión debía ser del más absoluto de los miedos. Note mi corazón ir a mil por hora, llenándose de toda la sangre de mi cuerpo en cada embate y provocando la palidez en mi piel.

Ambos arremetieron el uno contra el otro con violencia, pero el hombre era mucho más fuerte que ella. La sangre broto cuando el arma se clavo en el hombro delgado. Con rapidez volvió a asentar dos cuchilladas en el abdomen y en el pecho, sacándolo del cuerpo con un movimiento tan brusco que el líquido rojo salpico la pared con unas gotas, que también impactaron en mi cara y empezaron a deslizarse lentamente.

Ese segundo se me hizo eterno y lo vi todo como a cámara lenta. El borracho iba a aplicar en último golpe en el cuello, pero con una increíble fuerza producto de la adrenalina ella sujeto la enorme mano que empuñaba el arma, girándola y clavándosela en la yugular. El alcohólico se desplomó en el suelo.

No se como podía mantenerse de pié con todas las heridas que tenía. Su sangre caía formando charcos. Tiró el arma junto al cuerpo y se giró hacía mi. Sentí que mi corazón se detenía de una forma muy brusca para luego continuar con su carrera aun más acelerado que antes.

Caminó un par de paso hasta llegar a mí. Su mirada desencajada y esa espeluznante sonrisa que no habían perdido en ningún momento. Sus fuerzas flaquearon cuando la adrenalina se disolvió en su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas. Pero parecía que eso no le importaba.

Sus brazos me envolvieron pegando mi cuerpo al suyo. Note la sangre empapándose en mi ropa, deslizándose por mi rostro y mis piernas fallaron, dejando de sostenerme y solo mantenido semi erguido por el cuerpo de ella. Mi boca se abrió sin producir ningún sonido, empezando a aspirar el aire lo más rápido que podía y de la forma más silenciosa que existe, llenando mis pulmones que se comportaban como si hubieran olvidado su trabajo.

"Lo logre" susurró en mi oído "He dado mi vida y he matado por ti. Me he convertido en una madre perfecta, Takao-chan… Todo gracias a ti" Levantó mi rostro para mirarme a los ojos y me abrazó mucho mas fuerte "Has sido un niño muy bueno"

Cayó hacia delante mientras su vida se apagaba. Y mientras yo caía hacía atrás con ella el hilo del globo se deslizo de mi mano, huyendo hacia el cielo.

Quede atrapado bajo su cuerpo, que se enfriaba progresivamente. La sangre seguía saliendo por sus heridas vaciándolo. Mi vista se perdió en la noche oscura sin una sola estrella, solo la luna brillante y pálida. Y deje de ver y oír. Aunque tenia lo ojos muy abiertos y aunque cada vez se escuchaban mas voces en la calle. Solo notaba la sangre a mi alrededor, como un mar que me atrapaba.

Ese día fue mi perdición y mi condena.

Se que me encontraron, me llevaron a un centro y lograron contactar con mi familia. Se que vinieron a buscarme de inmediato y me llevaron a la que ahora es mi casa. Desde que mi madre me llevó no habían parado de intentar encontrarnos.

Se que mi padre y mi hermano lloraron la muerte de ella. Uno la seguía amando y el otro la recordaba vagamente como una madre cuidadosa. No se si el abuelo lloró por ella. Creo que si llegó a sentir ganas las perdió cuando vio mis heridas y mis cicatrices.

Entre todos me ayudaron a aprender a hablar, pero llevo tiempo. Y con preguntas suaves y comentarios casuales intentaron averiguar cual era mi estado. Pero yo no dije nada, haciendo creer que lo había olvidado todo.

No soy estúpido. La primera noche que me quede con ellos escuche una conversación de las tantas que vendrían. Oí lamentaciones y culpas salir de la boca de mi abuelo y de mi padre.

Culpa por todo lo que había pasado. Todo lo que **me** había pasado.

Entendí lo que debía de hacer. Yo debía de estar bien, para que la culpa se fuera lejos de ellos. Lo primero era aparentar que no me había pasado nada. Y lo segundo era comportarme como un niño normal, de los que estaban por los parques, jugaban sin importar lo que hacían y reían alegres todo el tiempo.

Todo en mi es una mascara. Mi personalidad es una farsa muy bien preparada. Cada palabra casual y estúpida que digo ha sido estudiada con anticipación. Y no deben saberlo. Nadie debe saberlo.

Ellos están felices, sin que la culpa los corroa. Hitoshi ya no me mira con congoja preguntándose porqué el pudo disfrutar de una madre controlada, aunque fuera por un tiempo corto. Mi padre ya no se atormenta por no haber sido capaz de prevenir los actos de su esposa. Y mi abuelo no entristece sus facciones al pensar que no pudo cuidarme.

Soy "feliz". No recuerdo nada. Si yo no recuerdo nada no he sufrido. Y si yo no he sufrido no hay razón para la culpa. Es una ecuación simple.

Como ya dije, ese día fue mi perdición y mi condena. La sangre de mi madre me bañó y su locura penetro en mí. El líquido carmesí me condenó al desvarió. Soy el producto de su esquizofrenia, no puedo ser normal. Lo sé. Algún día la demencia me invadirá, mi mirada se volverá oscura y una sonrisa escalofriante surcara mi rostro.

Pero mientras tanto, seré un chico "feliz". Atontado, alegre y despreocupado. Para que ellos estén tranquilos por una imagen desfigurada de mi mismo. Es lo que debo hacer.

Porque soy un niño bueno. Un buen chico que guarda en su interior una locura cortante. Una sombra invisible que lo rodea, recordándole su verdadera naturaleza.

No le tengo miedo a casi nada. Ni a la derrota, ni al dolor ni a la muerte. Solo le tengo miedo a la locura. Solo le tengo miedo a esa mirada ya esa sonrisa. Miedo de levantarme un día y verlas reflejadas en el espejo.

Solo he temido dos cosas en la vida. A ella y al legado que me dejo una noche en un baño de sangre. La noche de mi perdición.

Nací como un muñeco, crecí con una mascara y quizás, con suerte, muera con ella puesta. Seré "normal" todo el tiempo que pueda. Que la sombra siga rodeándome no me molesta. Aceptaré con pavor reprimido y falsa resignación cuando me invada.

La locura sigue mis pasos, las marcas dejadas por mi cuerpo serán su entrada y el niño de mirada perdida su cena.

Condenado. No creo que tenga salvación. No puedo evitarla. No a ella.

Pero lo ignorare. Es sencillo. No tiene solución, así que no voy a alterarme por algo que sucederá inevitablemente. Nací en la locura y ella me eligió.

**__**

**_N_****_ de la A:_**_ Pues solo tengo que decir lo que siempre me pregunto cuando escribo algo parecido a esto. ¡¿De donde demonios lo he sacado?!._

_Se que muchas querrán matarme por lo que le hice a Taka-chan. (Yo también quiero hacerlo UU). Pero no se nada acerca de la madre de Takao, creo que nunca llegan a mencionarla en la serie y los pocos fic que he leído donde sale la ponen como una mujer encantadora (que seguramente sea la verdad, pero mi retorcida mente ha pensado lo contrario)._

_La enfermedad mental de la Sra. Kinomiya (¿Alguien conoce su nombre original?) existe de verdad. Es un trastorno que les sucede a algunas mujeres, que son capaces de poner en peligro la salud de sus hijos para llamar ellas la atención. Lo escuche por algún lado, pero no se como se llama. Seguramente yo en este fic lo haya puesto de una forma mucho más exagerada._

_Bueno, siento mucho los traumas causados. ¡Hasta otra!._


End file.
